Because You Loved Me
by DanaStarling
Summary: Scully discovers some interessting facts regarding Agent Fowley and ends up in a confrintation with her in which one of them dies.


Because You Loved Me  
They had been placed on a three week suspension, the x-files were once again in jeopardy of being shut down, and Mulder and Scully's relationship as both partners and friends was in turmoil. They had their share of arguments over the years, but nothing like the disagreement they had over Mulder's ex, Diana Fowley.  
From the moment Scully laid eyes on Agent Fowley, she knew she was trouble. Scully began inquiring into Diana's past. She discovered that Agent Fowley was conspiring with CGB Spender to conceal critical evidence regarding the existence of extraterrestrial life. The last time Scully tried to expose Diana to Mulder he dismissed her accusations claiming she had no proof and that she was personalizing the case. Scully was outraged at Mulder's blunt accusation. Even though she knew a part of her was overcome with personal interest towards Diana Fowley and seeing her exposed.  
Scully wasn't in the mood for another confrontation with Mulder regarding this new information she'd recovered regarding Agent Fowley and her involvement with CGB Spender. So she decided to follow up on the lead by herself.  
She debated whether or not she should contact Mulder to inform him of her whereabouts. They hadn't spoken to one another since their deciplinary hearing and even then it was under a strictly professional basis. In the end her loyalty to Mulder out ranked her stubbornness and her need for self preservation. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Mulder's number.  
"Mulder." he answered in his usual expressionless tone.  
"Mulder, it's me Scully." she said while turning the key into the ignition of their Ford Taurus.  
"Oh...." he said. The disappointment in his voice more then evident. Scully's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach.  
"What do you want Scully, I'm busy?" Mulder said, annoyance raging in his voice.  
"I just thought I'd inform you that I'm traveling to West Virginia to follow up a lead." Scully stated, trying her best not to let Mulder know how much his words had hurt her.  
"Yeah, ok, whatever. I gotta...." Scully cut him off before he had a chance to finish.  
"The lead is regarding Agent Fowley" she blurted out.  
"What?! Scully, I told you she's not involved...."  
"Bull shit! I'm going to expose that bitch once and for all whether you like it or not!" She hung up the phone and threw it onto the back seat. Mulder's denial only made her more determined to expose Diana Fowley and the men she was working for.  
Mulder's Apartment, 6:15pm.....  
"Damn it Scully, why can't you just leave it alone?!" Mulder said to himself as he left his apartment and headed for West Virginia.  
Abandoned Warehouse, 9:35pm....  
It took Scully approximately three hours to find the warehouse. She illuminated the car's headlights as she drove along the dirt road that lead to the old warehouse. From a distance it appeared to be abandoned. A thick layer of dust covered the entire building. A few of the windows were missing or cracked. The maroon layer of paint that coated the old warehouse was beginning to peel. It was apparent to Scully that she had been given a false lead. She began to put the car in reverse when she heard a familiar voice.  
She exited the vehicle and began to move to the rear end of the building to where she heard heard the voices. She slowly drew out her weapon and crept along the side of the building. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized whose voices she was hearing.   
"Agents Mulder and Scully are getting too close to the truth. You know what you have to do Diana." The Cigarette Smoking Man instructed Agent Fowley.  
"Fox is as clueless as ever, and for that bitch Scully.....I'll take care of her." Diana said turning to walk away.  
"Like hell you will!" Scully said as she turned the corner with her gun pointed at Diana's head.  
"Well, well, well. How nice of you to drop by Agent Scully." The Cigarette Smoking Man said as he lit up a Morley.  
"Shut up, Spender!" Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Scully said trying to sound in control.  
"How about we do this my way." Diana said as her lips curled into a smile. Scully was about to ask what the hell she meant by that when something struck her on the back of her head and she fell to the ground.  
Gas Station, 10:00pm.....  
Mulder pulled into the gas station in his rusted up rental car. He was weary and dehydrated but was determined to find Scully before she made a fool of herself.  
"Excuse me sir." Mulder said to the gas station attendant. "Can you tell me which direction 666 Hilton Dr. is?" The man stared at Mulder as if he'd just asked some unfathomable question.  
"Why you be wantin to know that?" the man asked in astonishment.  
"That's none of your concern, now if you know where it is tell me!" Mulder said beginning to lose his temper.  
"About five miles that way." the man said hesitantly.  
"Thank you." Mulder said clearing his throat.  
"Can I get you something? The gas attendant asked politely.  
"Just some ice tea and a bag of sunflower seeds." Mulder said as a smile crossed his face at the thought of Scully grimacing as he spit out seed after seed. That thought quickly faded as he remembered how Scully had betrayed him by going behind his back and trying to dig up dirt on Diana.  
His head flooded with mixed emotions as he drove up the dirt road towards the warehouse. He didn't quite know what he would do when he found her, but he knew he had to find her.  
Abandoned Warehouse 10:03pm....  
Scully was awakened by a cool object that was placed securely to the back of her head. She opened her eyes slowly and was immediately aware of the presence standing above her.  
"Wakey, wakey." said a familiar voice.   
"Fuck you Diana!" Scully said as she spit on Diana's shoe. She began to press the gun harder into the back of Scully's neck.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That wasn't a smart move Agent Scully. I guess I'm going to have to kill you now." Agent Fowley said as she cocked her gun.  
"No Agent Fowley, I think you're mistaken. A stupid move was when you used mere rope in an effort to restrain me." Scully said rather cocky. Before Diana had a chance to click in on what she had just said, Scully punched her in the face and her gun went flying. Diana quickly recovered from Scully's physical attack and ran across the room to retrieve her weapon. She picked it up and turned to face Scully who was already poised with her weapon aimed directly at Diana.  
Outside of Abandoned Warehouse, 10:07pm  
Mulder had considered turning back. The warehouse appeared to be abandoned, but then he saw Scully's car parked near the rear of the building. He dimmed his car's lights and slowly drove around to the opposite side of the warehouse. He swiftly exited his vehicle and made his way over to Scully's. He inspected it thoroughly and came to the conclusion that Scully had left the vehicle of her own free will. Since she obviously was not outside he concluded that she was somewhere inside the building. Now all he had to do was find a way in.  
Inside of Abandoned Warehouse, 10:09pm  
They stood there in silence. Weapons drawn, eyes locked. Neither one of them daring to make the fist move. Oh how Scully just wanted to pull the damn trigger and be done with it all. She had no compassion for this woman. She couldn't care less whether she lived or died, and by the look Diana was giving her, Scully could tell that the feeling was mutual.  
"You don't have to do this Diana. Just give me the gun and it'll all be over." Scully finally spoke. She knew there was no way in hell Diana would do this the easy way, but she figured she might as well give it a shot. They stood there in silence once again, until Diana finally broke out into an evil laugh that sounded similar to the mating call of a waterbuffalo. Scully grinned at the thought.  
"You think he loves you don't you?" Diana asked with that arrogant smirk Scully had grown to hate.  
"What are you talking about?" Scully asked trying to maintain her balance on the muddy dirt floor. In the back of her mind Scully knew exactly who Diana was talking about, but she did not want to acknowledge it.  
"Fox. You think Fox loves you. Well you're dead wrong! He told me exactly how he feels about you." Diana said moving closer to Scully.  
"Oh, is that right?" Scully said aiming her gun directly at Diana's head. Ohhh, how she loathed her!  
"Yeah, he told me you're nothing but a stubborn, cynical little bitch that he's had the misfortune of working with for the past six years, and that your unwillingness to believe in him and the things he's trying to accomplish with the x-files ,has only held him back from discovering the truth!" Diana said making no effort of trying to hide how she felt about Scully. She knew it was all a lie. Mulder would never say those things abut her. Would he? Oh well, she couldn't concentrate on that now. She had to get Diana into custody so that she could finally expose her for the lying, manipulative, bitch that she really was.  
"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. Now give me the gun!" Scully shouted as she steadily aimed her gun at Diana.  
"If I can't have him, no one can!" Diana said a little too calmly as she raised her gun and pulled the trigger.  
Outside of Abandoned Warehouse, 10:13pm  
Mulder could hear voices coming from inside the building. They were distorted but he could tell they were female. He had been searching for almost five minutes and still could not find a way in! "What the hell kind of building doesn't have an entrance?!" Mulder asked himself as he began to move to the one side of the warehouse he had not yet checked. It was dark and cloudy but Mulder could swear that he saw a door off in the distance. It was rusted and hanging loosely on it's hinges but, a way in , is a way in! Then he heard it. The distinct rumbling sound of a gun shot. Mulder ran to the door and flung it open.  
Mulder's eyes almost popped right out their sockets when he saw Diana lying on the ground, covered in blood and Scully standing over her with a gun in her hand. Scully didn't seem to notice him. She was just standing there, apparently still in shock.  
"Scully, what have you done?!" I asked in disbelief as I ran over to Diana. There was blood everywhere! As I knelt down beside her, I placed my fingers at the base of her neck and checked for a pulse.  
"I......she.....it all happened so fast." Scully blurted out, the tremble in her voice more then apparent."Is she......is she....?" Scully asked obviously having a hard time speaking.  
"Dead?! Yeah Scully, she's dead. You killed her!" Mulder shouted at her as he rose to his feet. "Why Scully? Why? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?!" Mulder asked, now beginning to walk towards her. Scully looked him in the eyes. Searching for even a trace of comfort or understanding, but all she saw was anger and disbelief.  
"She had a gun. She was going to shoot me. Mulder, I had no choice." Scully said, her emotions beginning to rise.  
"Don't fuck with me Scully! Just admit it, you came here with an agenda! You were jealous of what Diana and I once had so you tried to make it look like she was working with Cancerman. But you couldn't do it could you?! There wasn't enough evidence so you decided to get rid of her once and for all!" Mulder shouted accusingly.  
"Why you arrogant son of a bitch! You think I killed her in a jealous rage over you?! Scully asked, moving away from Mulder and over towards Diana's body. "She had a gun, it was self defense! Now where the hell did it go...?" Scully asked as she began searching for Diana's missing weapon.  
"Oh give it up Scully, you know as well as I do there is no gun!" Mulder shouted as he moved towards her. "Now look at me. Look at me god damn it!" Mulder shouted as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "You killed her because you were jealous. Jealous of what she'd accomplished in her life, jealous of our relationship, jealous because she could give me the one thing you never can!"  
"Oh, and what is that Mulder? Belief? False Hope? Unquestioned faith in this truth of yours? Rational....."   
"A child." as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. He knew that wasn't the reason Scully had killed Diana, but he was just so damn angry. Her eyes which up until now were unable to look at him began to fill with tears. "Oh Scully I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."  
"No, no Mulder I'm glad you let me know how you feel." Scully struggled to say between sobs. "It would have been a shame if I had wasted another six years of my life with you!" Scully cried out as she ran out of the warehouse and towards her car.  
"Scully, wait come back!" Mulder shouted as he ran after her, but it was too late. She was already in her car and driving down the dirt road. How could he have been so stupid?! He was outraged that she had killed Diana , but he had no right to bring that into it when he knew very well that Scully's barrenness had nothing to do with her killing Diana. He was going to get in his car and drive after her, but then he heard the faint sound of an ambulance in the distance and figured he better stick around and deal with them. He could always talk to Scully when he returned to Washington.  
Scully's apartment, 1:30am  
Scully hadn't stopped crying the entire drive there. As soon as she entered her apartment she flung herself onto her couch, curled up in a fetal position and let the tears flow from her eyes. How could he say those things? How could Mulder think that she would kill an innocent woman just because....because....."She couldn't even think about it so she just sat there, rocking back and forth as the tears rolled down her face. She knew what she had to do.  
Scully slowly rose from her couch and walked over to her fax machine. She knew Skinner wouldn't receive her resignation until Monday morning and by then she'd be far away from here. After the fax was complete she walked over to her phone, picked it up, and began to dial her mother's number.  
"Hello?" Margaret Scully answered in a sleepy voice.  
"Hi mom, it's me Dana. Sorry to wake you up but..." Scully's voice trailed off as the tears came again. She hated feeling this weak and vulnerable! She had always been so strong.  
"Dana, what's wrong?" Mrs. Scully asked obviously very concerned about her daughter. She had never heard Dana sound so upset. Dana took a deep breath and began.  
"Mom, I need some help with my things."  
Mulder's apartment, 2:00am  
As soon as Mulder entered his apartment he literally collapsed onto his couch. He was exhausted from the long drive and was furious at Scully for what she had done to Diana and at what he had done to Scully. He still couldn't believe she was dead. There was nothing between them. That was over years ago, but still. Diana was his first real love. She was there when he founded the X-Files and now she was gone forever. And all because of Scully. The same Scully who he trusted, the same Scully who risked her life to save his time and again, the same Scully who had stuck by him through the good times and the bad. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to hate her.  
He felt awful about what he had said to her. He wished he could go back in time and change everything, but he couldn't. What's done is done. All he could do was pray that someday she would be able to forgive him. And that someday he would be able to forgive her. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the telephone. He doubted very much that it was Scully on the other end of the line.  
"Mulder" he answered expressionless.  
"Agent Mulder, this is Officer Walker from the West Virginia Police Department. I just thought you'd like to know that we found Agent Fowley's weapon. It was underneath her body. What would you like us to do with it?" the officer asked not knowing the significance of what he had just said. Mulder's jaw fell to the floor. Scully was telling the truth all along. Diana did have a gun! It was self defense! How could he have been so blind?! How could he not have trusted her?! Mulder hung up the phone and began to dial Scully's number, but then he hung up. Scully would hang up the minute she heard his voice. He wouldn't blame her. He had said some really hurtful things to her, and she probably would be content if she never saw him again. He had to do something. He couldn't let her walk out of his life. Not now. Not ever!  
Scully's apartment, 2:30am  
Scully was grateful her brother Bill had been in town and was able to come over and help her with her things. She and her mother would have never been able to do it alone. She didn't pack up everything, just the basics. She would return later for her furniture. After what seemed like an eternity she was all packed up and ready to go. Bill and her mother had just finished packing up the car. Just as Scully was about to walk out the door she stopped and looked around the room one last time. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Leaving her home, leaving her job, leaving Mulder. Tears once again began to flow down her cheeks as she turned off the lights and began to shut the door. Then the phone rang. She contemplated answering it for a minute. It was almost three o'clock in the morning which could only mean one thing. It was Mulder calling.  
She couldn't talk to him.He would persuade her to stay and she couldn't let that happen. Then she remembered that Skinner sometimes stayed at the office late on Sunday nights and that maybe he had received her resignation. She decided she better answer it just incase.  
"Hello?" Scully answered hoping it was neither Mulder or Skinner.  
"Scully......help..." she wasn't sure but she thought that it was Mulder's voice begging her for help.  
"Mulder? Mulder are you all right?" Scully asked tension rising in her voice. She knew that her mother and most likely her brother had just entered the apartment but she didn't acknowledge their presence.  
"Mulder....MULDER!!!" she screamed into the receiver but the only reply she got was the sound of a struggle and then "CLICK" the line went dead. She hung up the phone, grabbed her gun and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" her mother asked as she rushed past her towards the door.  
"Mulder needs me, something's wrong." Scully said as she opened the door and began rushing down the corridor. She could here Bill chasing after her.  
"You can't keep doing this Dana. You can't run to him whenever he needs you." Bill said as she got into her car. Her mind was telling her to listen to Bill, get out of the car and out of this city but her heart wouldn't listen. Mulder needed her and no matter how much he had hurt her, she couldn't just walk away. Not now. Not ever!  
Mulder's apartment, 3:10am  
Scully was shocked when she reached Mulder's apartment and found the door ajar. She slowly and carefully drew out her weapon ready for whatever awaited her.  
The apartment was pitch black and even though she was familiar in the surroundings she found herself bumping into objects left right and center. She searched the apartment as best she could with the aid of the mini flashlight Mulder had given her for her birthday 4 years ago. She came to the conclusion that Mulder was not in the apartment and began to head towards the door when she realized she had neglected to search the one room in Mulder's apartment she was least familiar with. His bedroom.  
She opened the door that lead to Mulder's bedroom slowly and cautiously, not knowing what to expect when she entered. Unlike the other rooms, this one was lit by the flames of about a dozen scented candles. The room was cleaner then she'd ever seen it. There were no clothes on the floor, no Play Boy's scattered around the room. Something was definitely wrong!   
Scully glanced around the candle lit room searching for any sign that Mulder had been there. Amongst the shadows in the far end corner of the room Scully thought she saw someone or something move. She began to move towards it when she heard something that caused her to stop dead in her tracks.  
It was music. She turned to the figure in the corner but it was gone. Scully began to exit the room when she heard the lyrics.  
For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all  
It was "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion, a song she had listened to countless times because the lyrics reminded her so much of her feelings towards Mulder. She was about to investigate where the music was coming from when she felt herself once again being totally and utterly consumed by the song's lyrics.  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me  
Suddenly Scully was aware of a presence in the room, but it was a familiar and welcoming presence so she chose not to acknowledge it. Instead she continued listening to the music.  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me, and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was, loved by you  
As the chorus began to repeat I felt someone place their hands upon my shoulders. I turned and my eyes met Mulder's glare. This time when I searched his eyes they weren't filled with anger and disbelief. They were filled with regret, compassion, and a hint of something else.   
I began to speak but Mulder silenced me by placing one of his long, slender fingers over my lips. He brought his mouth closer to me. His breath was warm and moist against my skin as he spoke.  
"Just listen to the music." he whispered, his warm breath arousing every nerve ending in my entire body. I made no attempt to protest his request. I obliged not out of fear or loyalty but rather because I realized there was no where else I'd rather be.  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
My light in the dark  
Shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies, you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
As the chorus once again started to repeat, I opened my mouth to speak. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but, I knew I had to say something.  
"Mulder I......." He silenced her again but this time he did not use his finger. He pressed his lips against hers. Soft at first but he gradually began pressing harder to deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue gently probing her lips. She slowly opened them allowing him access to her mind, body, and soul. Mulder was now inside her, in every sense of the word. Then, without warning he started crying uncontrollably. He fell to his knees in front of her and began grasping for her hand. When he found it he kissed it gently.  
"I'm so sorry Scully. I had not right to say those things to you. You were right all along about Diana. I've been so blind. I'll understand if you never want to see me again. You have every right to hate me. I just hope that someday you can find it in you heart to forgive me and...." his voice faded off as he began to cry again.  
"I don't hate you Mulder. I could never hate you." I said as I too began to cry. Mulder clung to my waist as the tears fell from his eyes. Then he began to reach into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
"Scully I....I love you! I always have and I always will. We've wasted so much time already. Let's not wait for another Diana Fowley to come between us. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm trying to say is...." I gasped as he opened the box and I saw what was inside. "Will you marry me?"   
I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what was happening! If someone had of come up to me six hours ago and told me that Mulder, Fox William Mulder, my partner of six long years would be proposing to me I would've had them locked up in an insane asylum! But it was happening. He had just asked me to marry him and that's when I realized that I hadn't given him his answer yet!  
"Yes, Mulder I'll marry you!" I shouted out as I jumped into his waiting arms. I had never been so happy in my entire life. It was like there had been a part of me missing all these years and now that I had Mulder I was complete. And from then on I knew that nothing could ever come between us.  
  
The  
End By. Stephanie Morrow  
  



End file.
